This invention relates to gyroscopes in general and more particularly, to an improved motor drive system for precision gyroscopes.
It has been traditional to use synchronous motors controlled by an AC frequency to drive the gyro wheel in a precision gyroscope. Although this is basically a satisfactory method, various anomalous conditions relating to the interaction of the magnetic pole position of the synchronous motor and gyro wheel give rise to gyro drift phonomena which are difficult to eliminate. If left uncorrected, this gyro drift can lead to inaccuracies.
Thus, it becomes evident that a need exists to provide a better drive system for the gyro wheel in precision gyros which does not suffer from the aforementioned problems.